Righteous Fury
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When Starfire hears of robin hanging around some other girls at a party, she gets a bit jealous.


**Hey Guys! This is my first story ever so please take it easy on me! Little to no flames would be appreciated! (I know I spelled some things wrong).**

 **Anyway, this is just a little RobStar oneshot jealousy fluff that has been floating around in my head lately… Enjoy!**

 **Ships: RobStar, Minor BBTerra**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

—

Purple steel-rimmed boots stormed along one of the narrow hallways in Titans Tower. The tamaranian's fiery red hair flew out behind her as her eyes started to glow their neon green. Her hands were balled up into fists, and a faint glow of green was starting to form around them. Starfire was furious.

Now, today was a special day in Titans tower. It was the two year anniversary since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, which meant a party for the whole league of Titans. Of course, the original team was hosting in the tower at Jump City. This could mean only one thing for the young tamaranian. Unspeakable, horrible, burning amounts of anger and jealousy. Whenever there was a crowd of female titans, all they would talk about was "Robin this" and "Robin that" and how mysterious he was. Because of her secret relationship with the Boy Wonder, this more than pissed off Starfire. She was furious.

—

As Beast Boy and Terra exited his room, they quickly ceased their laughter when they saw the fuming tamaranian princess. Starfire approached the couple as soon as she saw them.

"Woah Star, where's the fire?" BB joked.

"I am not in the mood, friend Beast Boy. Where is friend Robin?" said Starfire.

"I think I just saw him talking to some girls in the Common Room." Terra added slightly fearful of her teammate.

Starfire lowly growled at that comment.

"But as far as I know it was totally platonic conversation…" Terra added quickly.

"Why are you so mad at him anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is not him that I have feelings of anger towards." Starfire said brushing past Beast Boy.

"It would so totally suck to be Robin right about now." Beast Boy said.

"Totally. Let's go." said Terra.

And with that, the couple headed back towards the party in the Common Room.

—

Starfire continued to fume down the chrome tinted hallways. Sooner or later she ran into Cyborg who was heading to his room to take a nap from partying too hard. He was defiantly surprised to see the alien princess in this state as she was normally always happy and carefree.

"Star, are you ok? You look like you want to rip someone's face off." Cyborg asked, genuinely concerned.

"Why would I want to partake in removing a person's facial tissue? No matter. Where is friend Robin? Starfire said in a less than pleased tone.

"Why? Did he do something? Do I need to beat him up?" Cyborg questioned.

"No friend. I simply need to find him and deal with a recurring problem." Starfire said.

"Ok, just don't kill him." Cyborg stated.

"Why does everyone believe I wish to do friend Robin harm?" Starfire questioned to no-one specifically while brushing by Cyborg.

"That bird brain better watch his back… It would sure suck to be him right about now." He said as he watched Starfire storm in the direction of the Common Room.

—

Raven meditated happily in her room with no "stupid pointless" party to bother her. Outside her room, Raven sensed a massive amount of fury and jealousy passing. If it was who she thought it was, which she prayed it wasn't, then they were all in for it. Raven quickly ceased her meditation and exited her room. As she thought, a fuming tamaranian was passing. She quickly stepped to catch up to Starfire to maybe reason with her before she blew the tower up with one massive starbolt. Raven grabbed her arm.

"What is it friend? I am quite busy at present. Could this not wait until later?" Starefire questioned impatiently.

"I am afraid not, Starfire. Why are you so mad?" Raven questioned, concerned.

"I-I-It is Robin. These girls he is hanging around with are most infuriating!" Starfire said somewhat flustered.

"Then, by all means, go sort it out with him." Raven said.

"That is precisely what I intend to do." Starfire barked at Raven and shoved past her.

"Boy Blunder better run." Raven said in monotone. She then smirked, only slightly, and reentered her room to resume her quiet meditation.

—

Starfire burst through the side entrance of the common room and looked around. The party was still going, even after this late in the day. There was the usual festivities, such as a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room littered with trash and super powered teenagers and a snack table. Around the dance floor, there was some couches, one of which, the boy wonder was sitting with a group of female titans.

That was it for her. The last straw. Starfire made a beeline for Robin. He noticed this, slightly fearful of his alien girlfriend who had a look on her features that could kill.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted in a very angry tone. She approached him.

"Stand up." "But star.." "NOW!"

At this point, most of the titans had given her their undivided attention. Robin slowly stood, looking completely petrified. When he stood up completely, she shoved him into the wall, using a bit of her tamaranian strength for effect, and rammed her lips onto Robin's quite forcefully. Nearly every titan in the room was speechless with their mouthes wide open, especially the girls Robin was just talking to. Robin was surprised to say the least. His mouth had been slightly parted out of initial surprise, so Starfire used this and thrust her tongue into his mouth. This stuprised Robin even more, but after a second, he gave in and started to kiss her back. Their tongues battled for dominance, and after a few minutes, Starfire finally released robin from the wall. All the titans still stared in shock.

"Do not let me worry of your commitment to me like that again."

"Sure Star…. No Problem…" Robin said, still quite dazed. It was surprising the affect she had on him.

Starfire made to leave the same way she came. Before she did, she paused in front of the titans he was talking to earlier, and said quite harshly "Robin is MINE. Get your own." And with that, the tamaranian princess left the room.

"…Damn…" Beast Boy and Terra said in unison. The rest of the room still remained speechless.

—

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Again, please go easy on me. This is my first fic ever.**


End file.
